Just Friends
by autumnns
Summary: Can't a guy and a girl be JUST FRIENDS? According to world-famous author (in training) Lucy Heartfilia, a simple friendship between a guy and girl won't last because sooner or later, one is going to fall for the other. And Lucy always seems to be the one falling, the one hurting and suffering. Will the rookie writer finally get her big break?


**Just Friends**

↪ _autumnns says,_ "Hi guys! So this will be my first fanfiction on the site and on anime in general, so I hope you'll give lots of love and support! Any criticism and suggestions will be appreciated, but please keep in mind that I'm still a /huge/ noob at anime so — for those who are seriously judgmental or are perfectionists, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
>That's it for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!"<p>

p.s.  
>it might be a little confusing since most of you are accustomed to the events of the series,<br>but sabertooth will coexist with fairytail and sabertooth members will be the age they are in the grand magic games okay? capish? alright, continuing— enjoy!

—

Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Exceeds, and other characters will CERTAINLY come into play.

Pairings: AHAHAHAHAHAHA. you thought i would tell you- oops. #sorrynotsorry.  
>pairings will develop later in the story and you as the reader will help me decide! yayayayay.<br>but DEFINITE pairings: JellalxErza / GajeelxLevy / ElfmanxEvergreen / AlzackxBisca

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

—

The wooden door creaked open and in walked a petite blonde. The night had fallen and darkness dominated the evening sky. It was days like this she found most difficult to sleep. She changed into her pajamas and laid in bed, staring up into her glowing ceiling.

Her parents had the special starry effect installed when they discovered her love for stars and celestial beings. But that was all in the past. It wasn't uncommon that she felt this way but, Lucy felt unloved, unnourished and most of all, unwanted.

The more she thought about how she was being treated, the angrier she got. Ugly emotions bubbled inside her as her grip on her little sister, Michelle, tightened. Her nails dug into her palm, engraving cute little crescents. It was then she made a life-changing decision.

Throwing the doll in her hands aside, she yanked a suitcase out of the closet and opened it in such hurry, the zipper broke off.

"Whoa." And to think the other kids thought she was weak. HA! She'll prove them!

The violent act calmed her slightly but anger was still lingering in her mind, not allowing the girl to think rationally. The once perfect suitcase was tossed aside carelessly as Lucy pulled out another one to replace it. Yes, she was spoiled, so what? Money doesn't buy you happiness, at least, not real happiness…right? She wasn't so sure anymore. Running away seemed like the best decision then but, was it the right thing? She pondered while packing her clothes and valuables at the pace of a snail so she can have more time to think.

She had always been the perfect daughter but, is she ready to let go and brave her father this one final time? _Whatever, I can always return home if it's impossible to survive on my own. He won't even notice I'm gone._ Lucy's lips twitched upwards a little at the thought, forming a bittersweet smile. With that thought in mind, she finished packing and stood up to take in reality.

This…was really happening…to her! Lucy took a deep breath and glanced around her room to savor the last moments in this prison of hers. Sure, it was lovely but she longed for some outside interaction, with actual human beings instead of some robotic servants.

So at the peak of dawn, she waved goodbye to her home and started off to her new life. She strutted out of the Heartfilia estate, rolling her suitcase behind her. The sun was already rising by the time she got to the train station. But of course, no one will know where to look for her once they notice she's missing in a few days, weeks, or maybe months.

Lucy stared at the ticket in her hand. Where exactly is she going? _Well, they say to always follow your heart so, that's exactly what I'm going to do!_ The blonde mage looked up with a determined look and pumped her fists for self-encouragement. She rolled her luggage into the train cart and settled down in a seat near the window.

She hasn't been out in the real world often and boy is she excited! Lucy could practically feel her lips stretching from one ear to the next as she thought about the endless possibilities awaiting her. She wiggled and squirmed in her seat, unable to keep still from all the excitement building up. She jumped up and down and squealed, unable to contain the feelings any longer, then looked around to see if anyone saw.

Fortunately, there were few people in the whole station itself due to the time. "Phew," Lucy let out a sigh of relief and plopped down in her seat just as the train started its engine.

"PEACE LATER SUCKERS!" Lucy shouted before going into a giggling fit.

—

aye, wassup guys .  
>so that was my prologue.<br>i hoped you guys enjoyed it.  
>i promise longer chapters to follow!<br>i'm really bad at beginnings. oops. forgive me?


End file.
